Drink it Down
by Shirokurou
Summary: This battle for you has no victory or defeat. The only option is a complete surrender. Miria gets tasked with a mission alongside Galatea. She understands that the real target is her. GalateaxMiria. Miria's POV. Yuri. Xmass update up!
1. Find Me

Yo, everybody… It's Sieg-sama (a.k.a. Zeke Axel)…

A 5-chapter Claymore yuri-fic. GalateaxMiria. What more info could you want? The timeline is somewhere before Miria's run in with Clare…Written from 1st person and Miria's POV...

You can consider L'Arc-en-Ciel's DRINK IT DOWN my inspiration… Listen to it, while you read the fic or something…

P.S. my other fics are currently discontinued… See profile for more…

- - -

Scene 1…

_ Sometimes you can tell that something's beginning. But you can never guess what…_

It started raining, as if it was sort of a tradition. Rain somehow always managed to precede an Awakened Being hunt. It became routine, just as the hunts. I'm pretty much used to any of them and if you balance the team correctly all goes easy… But this hunt is special…

"And as the rules go the one with the highest rank will lead the awakened being hunt… I think you know No.4 Ophelia…"

This time I feel as if they're not hunting awakened beings, but rather a purge against defected elements… This hunt has the 'blood-soaked warrior' Ophelia. I hate her since **that very** hunt. But right now she isn't my biggest problem…

"But this time, I'll be leading the hunt… I'm Galatea No.3"

Considering that no one ever saw Alicia or Beth, it makes her de facto the strongest Claymore… And they say she's very cunning…

"And you are the Phantom Miria, I've heard so much about" – a grin forms on her lips…

Damn, just how did they**…**

**FIND ME…**

Our metal boots hit the wet rocks with a trademark clank… Long walks are typical 50 percent of a Claymore's job… And right now we're walking in uneasy silence… Galatea is walking forward through the rain, she seems to be more concerned about how her hair looks when it's wet, than to talk to us… Ophelia dropped a few "Oh, I wonder how this Awakened Being will look, when I cut it in two" or "Try not to get in my way or might accidentally cut you too", but I didn't even want to talk to her and Galatea just ignored her as well, so she kept walking a little ways behind us…

After being in a lot of near-death situations, I practically stopped worrying abut myself, and could focus on my team members. But this time I'm the lowest rank in the team… And I can't shake off the feeling that they're here just for my troublemaking half-awakened head on a plate…

It should be better if I just keep quiet this whole mission and not show any signs of disobedience or being rebellious. Maybe it'll just slide this time…

"It won't just slide…" – Galatea turned her eyes to me…

How did she? Did she just…

"It won't just slide. Single-digit only team aren't formed just for any simple deal… This'll be difficult even for a awakened being 'pro' like you, number six…"

Thank heavens, she just thinks I'm worried… But still – be calm… I find a emotionless voice to make a ironclad reply

"I am aware of that. It's obvious from our team, that this is a difficult mission. I just didn't want to ask you about it directly…"

"Oh" – No.3 slowed her pace – "I've heard that you've done quite a number of difficult missions, and your judgment is correct… But allow me a question…"

"Yes, number three" – I reply

"How does my hair look?"

"Ah" – that caught me off guard, I was expecting something different…

"So how does it look?"

"Umm… Wet." – best I could say…

She arched her brows at me…

"Wet in a good way…" – I lost my senseless voice and try to avoid her glare…

"Oh, you think so? Thanks." – she turned around and continued walking…

That's something unusual… I never once thought about stuff like that on a mission… She _is_ strange…

"May I wonder why you asked me that?" – damn, why did I say that out loud?

"Well, there are two reasons: 1)You should never neglect how you look in the heat of battle" – she stopped and turned to me – "and two" – she slightly hit me with two fingers into the middle of my chest – "You seemed worried and I decided something like that would take you're mind off it…"

"I wasn't worried… What made you think that?"

"When a Claymore gets cared and shakes – her shoulder plates start hitting each other and form a rather sad tune…" – Galatea put her hands on my armored shoulders…

"I wasn't shaking…" – I really wasn't… I at least know how to hide my nervousness…

She moved in closer, a too close for my liking… I could feel her hot breath reach my lips…

"Well, then it must've been the rain…" – she tilted her head a little to the side, strains of her wet hair which was stuck to her face, "in a good way" glued off and shook in the wind, her silver eyes held a threat… or so it seemed to me… At any case, she was dangerous… I wanted to move away a bit, or at least close my eyes, but somehow I couldn't even breathe. It felt as if the rain stopped and I was enveloped in a warm wind…

"Mi-ri-a" – she blinked at me - "We should start moving or Ophelia will catch up and start talking…" – she moved away first, saving me from her hypnotizing gaze… - "And when Ophelia starts talking, there's no stopping her…"

I stood there for a second as she moved away, smiling, and I could finally feel the rain hit my skin… I'll even say it again to myself – she is DANGEROUS… As is all the top-five…

This mission will not be regular routine…

To be continued…

- - -

That's only scene 1…

I'll make more scenes later (tomorrow). And eventually bring proof that this is M-rated…


	2. Vulnerable

Hey, it's me again. Thanks for those reviews…

**crazyhorse08** – if you'd PM me those typos, I'd edit them out… Tyrin to be perfect… And yeah Galatea/Miria seems very rare. Can't imagine why…

**visionaria** – Galatea and Miria are also my fav. So I couldn't not pair them with each other

**stringer13** – well thanks. I like my yuri complicated or at least intricate…

Here's chapter 2… Sorry, but Claymore wouldn't be Claymore without a fight…

- - -

Scene 2…

An hour till daybreak. I silently look at my two companions, they're both seem sound asleep… Walking for a whole day and taking a break only for the night – sounds tiring, but for a Claymore it's really nothing, especially single-digints… So it was only natural for me to suspect something when Galatea said we needed to rest. Although keeping my 'low-profile' I felt that I shouldn't sleep. But I just must've gone a bit paranoid, cause after dumbly sitting with my eyes closed all night, not a thing happened…

But at least all that time gave me the opportunity to analyze Galatea's yesterday's actions… In any way that was not a way a Claymore should act. And no way, would a single-digit act like that towards a defected element such as me. Bu still her eyes and her approach yesterday seemed almost as if we knew each other a long time… As almost we were more than battle comrades, more than friends… Wait, I got to stop thinking about stuff like that. Anyway, she must've been doing all that to confuse me or get me to lose my guard or something like that… She did make me real nervous and at some point I couldn't even move… I couldn't resist her…

I've never felt so unprotected… so…

**VULNERABLE**

But still, I won't lose to her. And besides, it's Daybreak…

I wrap my hands around myself and try to tell my doubts that I'm still invulnerable…

"Breakfast in bed?"

What the… I raise my head to see Galatea pointing some kind of bread towards me… How did she get near me? I was tracing her Yoki the whole time…

I take the offered food, just to get it out of my face… She smiles…

"Did you dream about me?" – she asks…

"No-o-o" – I throw it in a 'not-a-chance-princess' tone, but then again, if I did fall asleep I probably would've dreamt about her… Her smile grows to an arrogant smirk as if she knows this…

"Anyway. Eat up and we're leaving… The town is just down the hill…"

"Sure, number three…" – I get up and put my Claymore on my back…

The 'piece of bread' turned out to be some sort of exquisite pastry with cream… Is she really some kind of princess? Throwing a few sharp looks at her, while chewing, didn't give me an answer. She just let out a giggle as she watched me eat it…

Ophelia woke up only now and with a few grumbling sounds got to her feet… We both sort of ignored her, but she was probably to busy getting ready for her favorite slaughter…

"Where's the target?" – Ophelia said.

"See that town." – she pointed down the hill – "It's a about 16 yoma and awakened being…"

"Then what are we waiting for?" – Ophelia took a running start and jumped downhill…

She'll probably take it out without us. And what Galatea called a 'town' was only a remainder of one. Half-broken buildings and a sea of dust at their base… And I felt a large Yoki rising in it… Finally something I have no doubts about… I'll give this top-five princess a great show and maybe then she'll be satisfied and stop her approach at me…

I throw what's left of the 'morning breakfast' to Galatea and leap down to follow Ophelia. It's time to do what Claymore exists for!

The remnants of buildings are just steps along the way, ash and dust follow every one. Wind hitting my face, my sword becomes a part of my body…A few outbursts of Yoki to my left – someone must've got in Ophelia's way, and 3 yoma right in front of me. Not a task at all… A quick Phantom burst and only three corpses behind my cape… I'll show you princess Galatea…

A winged type just above me, they say that's rare, and I see Ophelia going for him. The Yoma is just flapping his wings and looking at his reflection in Ophelia's sword. Sorry but not today… I appear behind him and with two quick strikes he loses a wing and half his head…

"Hey, that one was mine!" – Ophelia screamed at me while we're about to collide in the air…

"Just assisting in our hunt for the awakened being… And sorry…" I use her as a jumping pad to phantom away and cut down another yoma down…

Don't know what made me like this right now, almost as if I'm showing off… I just want to slice and dice without a stop. Maybe the tension just got to me… Or maybe it was her…

Galatea was just leaning over an old broken wall, she didn't even draw her sword…

"Why aren't you participating?" – don't know why, but I'm trying to be sarcastic to her…

"I'm sure you two will handle everything fine without little ol' me. Oh and behind you…"

Such tremendous yoki for a mere yoma. No it's our main goal. Looks like I beat Ophelia to this one as well. Awakened beings are always different, as are Claymore skills and strong sides. This one was almost just like a very large yoma sticking out of the earth, and it was covered with scales, that were sharp like blades. You couldn't even see it's eyes from all those spikes. I've seen scarier…

It extended out a few spikes, just like yoma do with their fingers, but my Phantom doesn't get hurt. I made my way over to it's six-plate six-pack. Those scales didn't turn out tough at all – they shattered at a strike of my sword… I phantom to in shoulder and from there it's a great opening for it's head. My claymore slams through and the air gets filled with broken shards and drops of violet blood…

I don't know how my hair looks in the heat of battle, but I hope your enjoying this, Galatea! Even through all this cloud of blood dust cloud around me I can see the smile on her face… Wonder if this the only reason you ever came to this mission?... Wait, why did she stop smiling? Why does she seem so surprised and even…

Suddenly the cloud around me gets a third color – rose-pink. The color of my blood. How did this happen? Looking down I only manage to see 4 spikes through my stomach and 1 in my shoulder… The moment of silence ends and is replaced with a sick pain… Those spikes came somewhere from his torso and now they threw me away… Damn, damn, damn! Why did it go like this? Why did I go head-on like that… Did I really become so…

…**vulnerable?**

My fall wasn't rough, Galatea managed to catch me…

"Miria…" – she was looking at me, and I was bleeding on her… Can I heal such a wound? – "Yes you can if you try…" Funny it seems like she's reading my thoughts…

The pain got weaker, I could manage out a few words…

"Damn! That was… unexpected…" – I think I have blood in my mouth…

"Well you shouldn't get so involved in a fight, you offensive types are so…" – Galatea slowly put me down to the ground, her hands are still wrapped around my ripped stomach…

The awakened behind her started to move…

"Gala… he's…still…"

"You shouldn't talk in your condition…" – she said shortly, while the monster behind her shot out about a dozen of his spike-tentacles. But when they got near Galatea's back they made a number of beautiful smooth curves and all hit back into the awakened being. Surprisingly after going through it they made another turn and hit it again… Somehow I had no doubt it was her work…

"How did…" – but a burst of blood stopped me from saying it…

"Never mind that" – she threw her leg over me and positioned herself onto me. Maybe if I wasn't in pain, I'd say something about it, or push her off, but all I could do right now was watch…

And the pain started to fade away, and soon I felt none of it at all. Only the heat of her body and her yoki… Only now I understood it. She was aligning our yoki and helping my body heal itself… She can do powerful stuff like this?

But I stopped thinking the next second – she kissed me… Her lips were soft yet forceful. It felt heavenly and insane at the same time… I'm losing consciousness… Or maybe just died and…

- - -

Waking up to no pain at all was strange. I felt like new… Except I couldn't say that about my uniform, it was ripped and covered with my blood, blending with the yoma's. I was laying in a pile of dust…

The sun was in it's zenith, a few hours must've passed …

The awakened being's body was stuck into a tower not far away… And Galatea has here too, leaning again to the very same wall. She had my blood on her uniform, her hair and even her face…

"I needed to align our yoki and help you heal your wounds, Phantom Miria… Hope you don't mind…"

"Not really…" – my mind was kind of blurry – "Thanks…" – so the kiss was needed to save me? Sounds like a fairy tale move to be true. But I can't really complain.

"My pleasure…" – she smiled and sat beside me. – "And here comes number four…"

It really was Ophelia with an irritated look on her face…

"Why didn't you two leave the awakened being to me? No.6 wouldn't have been caught in such trouble… And I'd take it out a lot quicker…" – she really didn't get much of the action

"You did take out the remaining 11 yoma?" – Galatea saved me from having to answer her…

"They're were strong, but hardly a complementary prize. And one keeps flying away…" – she pointed out a figure in the sky…

"Oh, really?" – Galatea just smiled and closed her eyes…

The far flying yoma started to take a skydive and crashed into rock cliff falling somewhere into the depths of the city…

"Wow, Gala! You can control yoki at such a long distance? I'll go finish it off…" – a satisfied grin on her face, Ophelia ran off in the direction of the falling yoma…

Galatea's power really was amazing… But wait, that means…

"Hey, Galatea, if you can control it at such a distance, then why did you need physical contact align **my** yoki?"

She turned to me and smiled, touching my chin with her fingers…

"I didn't. I could do it just by standing near you…" – she kissed me again – "I just thought it might feel good…"

- + - + - + -

That's it for chap2… Chap three is entitled **Confess!** It'll have less battle – more yuri…

P.S.: Oh and Happy NEW YEAR to everybody!!!


	3. Confess!

Scene 3…

How long has it been, Galatea? We parted ways ever since that hunt. You never said anything else about that kiss. Except that it felt good. And as I catch snowflakes on my hand, I can't help but wonder what was that game to you?

And more importantly, what was it to me? It began with my suspicions that you were there to kill me, and ended with what it did. Somehow I have no doubts, that you staged most of it. Maybe you even arranged that whole mission. But why did you…You didn't get anything my from it…

You just managed to steal my first kiss… Although what is it supposed to matter for a Claymore? Especially me. And now you disappeared with no explanation at all. But it's only logical for Claymores to return to their designated areas after a cooperated mission is complete… I just wish you told me something when you left. I'm not asking you to tell me your motives, you could've at least told me that it was all a game. Or just lie to me. It would've been better than just leaving this silence behind… Galatea…

- - -

Winter. Not my favorite season, but still it's nice to see snow. I lean to a tree and watch into the white horizon…

My region is quite calm, and haven't been much yoma-slaying lately. The more I remember _that mission,_ the more it seems like just a memory. Not something I should feel sad or unfinished about…

But my thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of Ermita. My main connection to the organization and briefing source…

"Your work in this region is splendid. Yoma even try to avoid it."

"Is there any other mission in line?" – it is getting boring…

"No. Not really. But there is something for you…" – he reached into his robe – "A card from Galatea"

"Galatea's black card?!"

"Of course not" – can't even express how relieved I am to hear him say that – "I'd even say that it's a rather white or even pinkish card…"

He took out a white card with a small red ribbon tied to it and offered it to me. He did in such a quick move, as if he wanted to quickly get rid of such an item so as not to be seen with it.

"That's… a rather… unusual form. What does it mean?" – I took it.

It had only a date and address on it…

"The organization is summoning the top ten. The rest you'll hear there…" – he turned around and started walking…

"Will such summons always carry such a… delicate design?" – I honestly tried to make that sound like a question and not a joke…

He stopped…

"You are not the only one I look over. I also happen to be in charge of the No.3. She was the one who made the card look like that." - with those words, he left.

So, looks like I'll get to see her again. And I've got the feeling it won't be normal. None of my encounters with her so far haven't…

- - -

A building of ebony black. I should've predicted the organization would pick such a place. Four towers at it's ends, maybe it was fortress once, or till is. Anyway all that isn't really important. It's where the top 10 Claymores are all gathering. Even though I am 'the rebellious one' and such a gathering should be nothing but trouble, I can't help but be excited… Although I shouldn't.

Looking back at her actions, I still can't forget that kiss, but I also don't know why. My brain is telling me that it's just a trick to get me off guard, lose my balance. But I don't want to believe it. And that's not like me… And it scares me…

The inside is as black as the outside. Wide and empty corridors, small assigned rooms. As minimum comfort as possible. I see some distantly familiar faces walking past me, Flora, Jean, some other Claymore I saw before, but can't recall their names… But so far I have yet to see _her_… I was near the entrance to meeting hall, slowly watching as the other 6 Claymores went in…

The air around must've been heavy, cause it got difficult to breath. And suddenly I felt a pain in my chest. It was sharp like dagger from the back. I clenched my teeth and wrapped my hands around myself, as if it'd take away this pain… But somehow the pain disappeared and turned into a strange warmth. I could feel two gentle arms embracing me form my back and her voice near my ear…

"Sorry. Couldn't resist appearing like this…" – Galatea whispered as I stood motionless.

Her voice seemed angelic and her touch was like silk. I was trapped in her light, not even able to move... She slid her hands from waist up to breasts, caressing them lightly. I managed only a sigh as she left a kiss on my neck. Right now I was helpless, I was hers… But for some reason she moved away. I watched as she made a few steps forward, smiling…

"You should stop spacing out and join everyone inside… We'll talk alone later." – she made her way farther to the doors, I wanted to follow her, how I did, but I still couldn't move…

"Oh yeah. I nearly forgot about that…" – she turned around pointing a finger at me…

The heavy air lifted, her angelic light broke like glass, and I nearly fell as my body once gain belonged to me… Galatea closed her eyes and disappeared in the doorway… Was all that Yoki Control? Is she that powerful?

"Number Six! Would you please hurry up and join us in the hall. We're waiting for you!" – her voice changed to a simple commanding tone as she called me from the hall…

I don't know if I said it before, but I'll say it now. You are evil Galatea!

- - -

"So we, the top ten, have been gathered here to improve our skills, techniques and most of all interaction between us and teamwork. Since No.1 and No.2 are in top-priority training they will not attend these meetings and so I, as the highest ranked among us, will be the one organizing all." – Galatea was saying the opening word, without Alicia or Beth, she was the Empress of all, except until the organization itself interferes – "And we shall start with a report of No7 Eva, who will fill you in on new enemies we've been facing…"

She sat back to her seat; Eva stood up and began her report. I really knew all she was saying or didn't care to hear the details, I had my mind and sight on something else. We were all seated Camelot-style at a round table. And what a coincidence, I was directly facing Galatea. She had her usual smirk on her delicate pink lips. Her yoki control caught me off guard back then, but now I know... As if having read my thoughts, she turned her eyes to me. I could feel a familiar warmth and shine coming again… Spare me the time! I sent a small yoki outburst and cast away her halo light and enveloping warmth. I smile back at her. Sorry, same trick won't work twice on me. Galatea made a frown of a disappointed child, as asking 'play with me'… But I don't intend to keep losing every 'battle' against you…

Her next expression was a carnivorous glance, which she shot at me for a second and then turned away, looks like she's giving up. Finally I can enjoy some peace for the rest of the meeting. I stretch my arms out and even try to listen to Eva's report. Without any yoki pressure I feel a lot more free. She must've been reading my emotions or something. But now I just feel good, full of energy and… Wait a second… I'm feeling a bit too good, so that it even makes me feel uneasy. A happiness and sunshine from a distant memory A strange sensation going through my body. As if someone was gently touching my back… This is too familiar… Galatea. I look at her, she's looking away and her hair is covering her face. But I can sense she's doing this…

It's getting hotter around, my heart's starting to beat faster, I can feel sweat forming on my forehead… I try to send it away with bursts of my yoki, but all it did way increase the effects… It's like an ocean of arms going over my body… _She's too strong…_ I take another look in her direction, she finally turned her eyes to me. A smirk on her lips and she slid one of her hands on the table in front of her. Her fingers going over the marble table and I feel the same gentle fingertips move on me… It's like a small surge of lightning hitting my skin, or maybe as if it's coming from the inside. I send her a glare but she just seems to like it. Soon I feel her invisible touch on my inner thigh. Don't you dare Galatea! But I see her bite her lip and blink to me… This fleeting touch reaches and the most sacred of places on my body. I clench my teeth, sink my fingertips into the chair. I try to fight it, but my body keeps giving in… Her touch is quick and burning. It's like a storm reaching inside me… I'm not sure whether I want to phantom away or stay till this paradise goes on… And after all this, I'm gonna need a fresh uniform.

Suddenly she stopped. I don't know why but I was catching my breath in this quick stop. She herself also seemed a bit tired. Either _aligning_ our yoki made her feel similar, or she just got aroused by seeing me in such a situation. But we both understood, that this isn't the place for **that**. I could see drops of seat of her face as she also caught her breath. And meantime it was the end of Eva's report…

"We'll resume tomorrow, for now you are free to return to your designated rooms. Thank you." – Galatea said in a normal tone as if she did attack my body just seconds ago.

The rest of the top ten stood up and left, not talking to each other. Only No.8 Flora gave me a suspecting look. She was sitting only a little ways away from me and probably noticed my weird behavior… But I didn't worry about that; I just sat in my seat as most of them left. I wanted to be the last one to leave. Galatea was probably waiting for that too… A quick moment of silence and then I phantomed out of the room… I wanted to go to my room and change my clothes for obvious reasons.

But she caught up to me anyway. She was smiling and approaching me as I stood in the corridor.

"So how was the report?" – Galatea asked as he moved in to kiss me. And I didn't feel like stopping her…

"I promise I won't play with like that on such meeting anymore…" – her hands were at my waist, - "By the way, your uniform is kind of wet…"

She was once again playing her game with me. A sweet and simple game with almost no words. But something in me just boiled up and I almost screamed at her.

"Maybe you should just say, 'I'm sorry for molesting you from a distance?' or better of, why don't you just stop playing all your games and give a proper reason for all your actions! Or is it all just a game you play for fun? Aren't tired of leaving behind so many unanswered questions? You stole my first kiss, you assault my body? Is it some sick order from the org. or is it your own perverted logic? Why are you doing all this? Come on Galatea, what do you want from me? Why don't you just…

**CONFESS!**

There I've said it and I feel relived. She even backed away a bit after such an verbal attack, her hands were still on my waist though…

"You want me to tell you what I want? Very well." – she moved in and her hands reached my breasts, - "I want to impose my heretic order onto your body, sink my nails into your angelic frame and then lick your heavenly nectar off my bloodstained fingers. I want to make you mine and make you purr." – she pulled even closer, her body seemed to be burning, - "Then I want to be ravished by your flame. And then corrupt you with my poison, and make you drink it down to the very last drop… I suppose all that together is called 'love'… And I'm not doing this under anyone's orders, just because I want to… And I think you do too."

I guess I received my answer. But still don't think I'd ever call that chaotic mix 'love' but who am I to know? She was kissing my neck with the softest touch I ever saw from her…

"I want to ask you something" – I say.

"Yes, it will hurt a bit…" – she said while taking a little brake from my neck.

"No. Not that! Were you using your yoki manipulation on my reactions whenever we met? I just want to know were my thoughts about you _my_ thoughts?"

"Stupid Miria. Of course I didn't. And even if I did, you're a single-digit, if you fight me with all your might, you'd send it all away. But you didn't. Which could only mean you want this no less than me…" – Galatea raised her head to my face and began moving in for a kiss.

"I still don't like how you play me anyway you want…" - I say those words as she presses her lips on mine… Maybe I really don't mind all this?

When our lips parted, she let go of me and took a step back.

"Consider this a seal of your promise to visit my room tonight at midnight. I'm tired of touching you, but not seeing it… I'll wait for 15 minutes, and if you don't come, I'll go to your room instead…"

"If I don't come, you'll go to my room anyway? Then why bother making me go to your room?"

She let out a cute giggle

"My bed's softer"

- + - + - + -

End of scene 3… Well I bet you're guessing what the next scene will be about. And you ain't wrong.

Author feedback…

**shelter****– **Always feel proud to hear that someone went out of their way to read some of my work. I appreciate it…

**-ethne****– **OK, stop it with the grammar thing. It's kinda annoying. English is not my native language so I tend to make mistakes. Tell me about that stuff in wide PMs and I'll edit it to crystal clear. And thanks for the praise…

Remember, authors love reviews so keep them coming…

Signing off, Sieg.


	4. Break me

Well after all that long wait here it is... Ch.4. Sure took me long... And I'd like to say thanks to my beta-reader TheDarkSpirit (a real big ARIGATO here) and to certain people who PMed and even emailed me into getting the fic written quicker... And also thanks to L'Arc-en-Ciel, who's song "Drink it Down" (now in it's full version) kept playing in my earphones as I wrote the bed-scene...

- - -

Scene 4…

The clocks are slowly moving closerand closerto midnight. I'm in my room and damn do I feel uneasy. I'm not cut out for this. I'm a fighter, that's who I always were. Love, kisses and midnight dates don't fit with me… And probably never will… Galatea – midnight – bedroom. It's pretty obvious what she wants… so why is she pushing this on me?

_She probably just thinks it is fun… This is called 'love' by her._

I don't feel like going there even though it is kind of inevitable since she will come here herself after15 minutes. Or what's even worse, she'll manipulate me again from the distance into some perverted dream about her. I don't want this... No matter what she says or even what I feel, my mind is somehow fighting it. Suppose I was a common girl once and I did dream of love and all, but that common girl is just a shadow in my memory. And besides, this is so not the 'love' I'd be looking for. Damn…

Well she can read yoki down to emotions, wonder if she's doing it now… I bet she is. Better get ready for the occasion.

I get up from my bed in my room and walk over to a small mirror in the corner. Dressing up? Why bother? I'm just going to get undressed, but hey I'll have to go through the corridors to her room, so it has to go. There really isn't any choice, just 5 sets of my uniform. Well I guess I'll wear it minus the armor. After all she isn't going to be aiming at my vitals. And knowing her, I'd better have another set with me for the aftermath… Next, what else… I look at my reflection… Make-up would be nice, but the only thing I have is lipstick on my lips left by Galatea's kisses. Wonder where did _she_ ever get it? Well there is only one last thing to take care of… My hair…

That's a sort of a running gag of fate. Let's just say I didn't style it that way. I didn't style at all. But it just looks like that. Helen, No.22, said it reminded her of a pine… Well I suppose I could at least wash it before I go to her.

I take off the top of my uniform and head for the bathroom. Luckily it's even supplied with a shower, something you can only dream about during missions. I turn on the hot water while sliding the pants down and kicking them off my feet, as I walk under the stream of water. The water, by the way, happens to be a little cold, but it gets better after a few seconds… The water runs over my body smoothly. But my hair still stands in it's usual spiky way. I should really find some kind of special shampoo for this untamable silver pine! But for now I braid it down with my hands, after a couple of times and it starts giving in and silently plasters over my cheeks and neck. Surprisingly it seems a lot longer than before and even reaches down to my back. And this is how I'm going to face her… Damn! I run my hand over the ceramic wall of the shower…

I don't know why, but somehow I'm scared. Funny! Me? Scared? Just thinking about it is hilarious! I've been in so many near death situations, been on so many hopeless missions and yet I'm… Damn… No it's that I'm scared of her.

_Galatea's not targeting my life_…

Doubt she'll do anything more than she said. As if she hadn't said enough last time… I hit my hand into the wall breaking the plates into small pieces…

_She's targeting my body…_

And seeing as there's no avoiding it. Might be good idea to tend to that body a bit… I look at my breasts. This is the first time I'm actually considering them breasts, rather than a hindrance when swinging a sword… Well I guess I could say they're nice and bigger than No.47's. I slide my hands over them. They're soft but firm and the nipples are a nice pink… As I squeeze my own breasts I think that maybe I undeservedly neglected them… But then again, what am I thinking? I probably look dumb right now. The leader of many awakened being hunts, the fearless warrior Phantom Miria fondling her breasts to see if they're good, am I glad that she can't see me right now. And of course my breasts aren't her main target which still doesn't stop me from giving them a nice wash…

_Galatea wants my virginity…_

I lower my hand down my stomach and to that very place. There's nothing special about it, just little strain of silver hair over my womanhood. I give it a gentle wash just don't want to go over it like my breasts… Besides, bursts of her yoki already were all over there, and the only left is for her to follow those trails by herself. And… I can't deny it felt good when she did it from a distance. And all that she wants from me… is, well, me. At the same time what she really is attacking…

…_is my heart._

I can regenerate almost anything on my body, but… Let's just say that's the main reason I'm scared. Before I didn't have even a hint of such feelings, not that I'm willing to admit I'm fallen for her or anything. But still she got me thinking… thinking about stuff a Claymore can never have…

But the clock inevitably moves closer to midnight and I don't have time to think about that. I turn off the water in the shower and grab a towel. I decide not go over my hair as it would only make it spikier than usual. As I put on my uniform I look at my sword. Not that I'll need it, but it just feels odd going out without it. So I pick it up and place it over my shoulder. Now I'm finally prepared to go to our 'date' I feel bad just saying it.

Now, all I have to do is go through the corridors without being seen. I mean what would one claymore be doing sneaking up into another one's room in the middle of the night? Just I should come up with an excuse, as in discuss some kind of new tactic. Yeah, in the middle of the night… Phantoming away would only attract suspicion…so… And thinking about it nearly bump into No.8.

"Um… Flora?" – Good thing that I have great memory for names, but if only I was as good in lying…

"Hello No.6. Is something the matter?" – She was in her usual polite tone, only now it sounded more like she's suspecting me… Or maybe it's just her ever-present melancholy that makes me feel like this.

"No…" – I reply, retaining my unbreakable commander façade…

She gave me a nod and we almost parted ways, but then she turned around and just had to ask...

"May I wonder where are you going with your sword in the middle of the night?" – Her tone was so uncaring that it sounded even sarcastic…

"Well… I am going to…" – Damn, of all the obstacles in my life! I have to say something, but if I start talking stuff before I think it through it'll only get worse… Maybe if just send her off with a command or say that lower ranks aren't supposed to…

"Are you going to Galatea's room?" – How the hell did she know?

I freeze in my steps and nervously turn around to her… Really don't know what to say but I guess the answer is pretty obvious by my surprise right now… A smile comes up to her lips…

"I thought that you would want to punish her for what she did to you at the assembly… I hope you won't use your sword on her too much…" – She turned around and continued walking in her own destination…

Can't believe she actually noticed what was happening to me back then… Shit… This is definitely not good. Not that Flora is the one to start gossiping or anything… but if this is going hurt my reputation… don't know what I'll do to Galatea. But in a sense she was right… there will be blood spilled on her sheets tonight, but just a little bit… and it'll be my blood. I wait until Flora's silhouette slowly disappears in the hallway, I want to make sure she won't follow me. After her presence drifts away I continue on my way to Galatea's room.

Finally I see it. Her room. Her little kingdom. Rooms are standard for all Claymores, but hey, if she had lipstick, can't guess what she has inside. Knocking seemed useless ever since she went around kissing me. So I just came in…

Surprisingly her room wasn't quite an example of princess chambers. The same as mine, except that the windows were bigger and moonlight filled the room. And there she was… sitting on her bed in that very moonlight… She didn't notice me because she was busy Galatea putting on her shirt (why did she bother anyway, she's probably going to take it off right now). She slid her hand through one sleeve and was now fitting her head through the collar. In this position she didn't seem all that scary and aggressive, rather the opposite – kinda cute. As if she already wasn't illegally too beautiful for a claymore.Finally her head came through and she gave a smile. Not a smirk or anything, just a smile of a normal girl.

"I'm so glad you made it to our date. I was just getting dressed to go to your room" – she said while getting her hair out of the shirts collar and arranging it.

Simple and clean... Plain and seductive... Either she planned all of this to the details or it's the influence of her previous yoki control or maybe she's just too goddamn beautiful and I feel like kissing her… Must be her yoki control I prefer to think of it that way…

"Why are just standing there? Why don't you come closer…" – She started moving to me, but I extend my sword to her, keeping a distance between us…

"And what's this, some kind of final call for a last defense?" – She gave me a disappointed sigh.

I keep sword stretched out to her, don't want to aim it at her… Somehow I want to resist to the end. Want to know I did my best to remain the old fighter Miria and not lover Miria. It'll give me an excuse after this is all over.

"I see… Well, if the only way for me to get to you is to suffer a few cuts…" – she grabbed my claymore's edge with her gentle hand and continued walking towards me, the sword cutting through hand… - "…then cut away!"

I threw my sword aside as not to injure her more. Even though that cut on her hand will heal in a few seconds, I felt guilty. But after her lips reach mine I feel forgiven. I didn't even notice how she wrapped me with her hands and how her breasts pressed onto mine.

She's too good. My body is betraying me in making feel this good. I think I resisted enough and I wrap my hands around her waist. Her kiss is soft and her hands are messing up my still wet hair. I think I'm starting to kiss her back or maybe I'm just beginning to view it as something pleasurable.

"I can't believe we're still fully dressed." – She started to take off my shirt – "And you hair looks wet in a nice way."

"Oh shut up and kiss me" – Did I just say that? Must be getting too dragged in… But kiss me she did.

Her hands almost immediately started giving attention to me breasts, she was cupping them, squeezing them all the other stuff I can't even describe. She started kissing me with such strength that we fell to her bed, which in fact was softer than mine. We briefly broke off the kiss as I pulled off her shirt. I didn't have too much time to look at her as her lips once again attacked mine. Then she went lower kissing and gently biting my neck We briefly broke off the kiss as I pull off her shirt. I didn't have too much time to look at her as her lips once again attacked mine. Then she went lower kissing and gently biting my neck. One hand on my breast and the other going over my stomach. It got hotter, I gasped for breath as her hand went down my pants…I never really touched myself there. Not that I didn't know what it's for, but I never ever thought that I should… And now her hand is between my legs gently stroking over my womanhood. It felt too heavenly… I could feel myself getting wet. I envelope her with my arms and buried my fingertips in her back.

"Eh Miria, hold back your nails…" – She said taking a break from kissing my collarbone.

I guess I even got my nails into her back, but then again now her fingers were also going into mine. She slowed down her pace though into a pleasing and rhythmic rub only slightly entering inside me. Still it felt too good to be true. I felt like melting right here…

Meanwhile she started to kiss my breasts and even gently sucked on my left nipple. Damn this feels too good… She sped up and even bit my breast causing me to scream. But that scream from a little pain formed into one from of enormous pleasure.

She got me to my limit and broke it. I was in her arms. My lips gasping for breath and my lower lips tenderly wrapped around her fingers. I was in her bed for her bidding. I came into my pants and she barely got started. I didn't think she could go through all my defenses and with such ease. She would…

**BREAK ME!**

"Miria I hope your not gonna pass out from just that? This is merely the beginning…"

With those words she took off my pants. They were all sticky and as they went down they left trails of my own juices down my inner thighs. I would've been blushing like crazy if I wasn't catching for breath. Then she put my hands on her waist…

"Undress me…"

I pulled down the last part of clothes she had. I saw her pussy, and surprisingly it was also wet. But again I didn't get much of a view; I could only remember seeing that she had almost the same small amount of hair as me. She once again went to kiss me. And now I could feel as she lowered herself onto me, I could feel her warm body sliding over mine, her pubic hair rubbing against mine…

"Damnnit. I hate you for making me feel so good!" – I say, as I flow my fingers through her hair and give her another kiss, - "I really-really hate you for this…"

"I love you too Miria…" – She licked my cheek and then she started moving her head lower…

I momentarily understood what she was up to. So I just grabbed into the silk sheets as she kisses my stomach and stopped right in front of my most sacred spot.

"If only you knew how much I waited for this… Or how much I was obsessed with you…" – she said in a soft voice…

That was unexpected, but before I could reply she kisses me there. She gave a few licks to my inner thighs which were coated with my nectar, but then her licks moved _there_… I moan as she teasingly licks around those lips taking her time before entering me… Her tongue is swift and hot and it's driving me crazy. She decided to send me into a bigger agony of pleasure and using it to play with my clit. I didn't want to scream, but couldn't hold it. So I if I were to scream I thought I should scream her name… Galatea!

With that she moved in real close and her tongue entered inside, her movements became rapid and even barbaric. She was nearly tearing me apart with the waves of pleasure it sent. It was almost like she was guessing my wishes and giving twice as much. I don't know if it's yoki reading and I don't care! The only thing that matters is this fleeting moment and Galatea's tongue inside me. She was making a finishing move on my wet flower, a long lick from bottom and up to my clit gently caressing it with the tip of her tongue. I came again and she was there to receive it. She caught every drop and she did drink it down…

She was my first orgasm. She was my own personal goddess. And maybe she's not honest to the end. But maybe this madness is some twisted hint on love that Claymores never have…

- - -

That's pretty much end of scene 4...

Oh and I'd like to sort of announce that I'll be starting another GalateaxMiria (a pinch of GalateaxFlora) fic. But this time Galatea's POV. It'll be an AU about an all-girl school... ;) And I'll be updating Drink it Down and this new fic in turn. One more chapter there, and another one there... Look forward to it...

Author feedback...

**windowlight - **you should really write a Claymore yuri fic yourself. And thanks for being there...


	5. Her Aftertaste

Scene 5…

Daybreak… at least it should be, 'cause I feel like I've slept for a long time. I'm exhausted and I don't think I'll be getting out of bed anytime soon. Damn, what happened last night? I feel exceptionally good in the morning, and that's something new. Usually it's just wake-up-and-continue-walking-to-your-destination kind of mornings. And not every time do I even sleep in a bed, usually it's the back-to-the-sword kinda night…. But this time, it's different…This warmth, this softness and a sweet aftertaste on my lips…

**HER AFTERTASTE**

Wait a second…

At least one of these things isn't just in my head… Something warm is covering me. And it's a lot hotter than a blanket. I think I know what it is. I mean, who else can it be? I raise my head and see Galatea laying on me, her hands wrapped around my body, her head resting on my left breast and her hot breath hitting my right.

Oh yeah… It's all coming back to my head. Last night, what I did, what she did to me, and what happened between us. It was wild, fiery and hell-good. Can't chase away the feeling that what we did was kind of forbidden. And I'm not referring to us both being women, rather the fact that Claymores don't have things like this in their life. And one more thing… Even though _we_ did it, she was the one who did most of it. And she was the one who sort of dropped this thing on me and I never really made a choice. No it's not that she raped me or anything, but still…

However my thoughts are interrupted by a touch of her lips… To be exact… she started sucking my right breast… Damn… I'm feeling so perverted right now and probably blushing like crazy. I grab the pillow behind my head and pull it over my face… She better be doing this in her sleep as a child reflex, cause if she's doing this on purpose… And just as the thought crosses my mind she switches to licking my nipple. OK, this may also be some reflex… No reasons to attack her in her sleep… But then I feel her pubic hair rubbing itself over my hip.

"Why are you such a pervert?!" – I shout as I hit her with the pillow. And feathers start flying across the room.

"Geez, Miri, did you get up from the wrong side of _my_ bed or something?" – She lifts her head and looks at me.

"It's nothing except you acting like a pervert…"

"Well…" – she moves in and gives me a quick kiss, - "Guess that's just how love makes a person act…"

"Oh, is that some kind of ultimate excuse for everything you do?"

"With you – yes…" – she said giving me on of her trademark kind smiles...

That silenced me for awhile. She was one of the most beautiful people I ever saw in my life, and her silver eyes, pale skin and that gorgeous hair made her appear even more so. Plus the feathers flying around makes it like a picture out of heaven. It's as if being a Claymore is what made her so. Or maybe I'm just not fully awake yet. Anyway I lift my hand to her face and caress her cheek. She gave a surprised look and wanted to say something, but I put a finger on her pink lips. I move my hand through her long hair and close in to kiss her. Her skin is smooth. Her lips are soft. I'm losing track of my actions as I kiss her neck. I'm pushing her below me and she doesn't seem to mind. I smell her hair and it smells of last night's sweat and me. I'm now lying on her, my breasts firmly pressed against hers, my hands wrapping her around like birthday gift and one of my legs trying to wrap around her too. This isn't her yoki control, and I can't cay I'm in control of myself either. Just something inside me pushing for her, diving into her eyes, kissing her lips until it hurts, worshiping her breasts, entering her… I want it so bad, I could scream.

"Mi-ri-a…" – she says my name as a half-sigh and clenches her teeth.

There's a fire inside me and it's getting hotter and hotter. Too hot… and suddenly it's all I feel… Before I know it I'm rubbing myself over her stomach…

"Miri-a" – I can vaguely hear her words through my condition…

And my condition is getting better by the second. I lean in to kiss her before it strikes me.

OH YES. HELL YEAH

I feel my body slowly falling down on her soft breasts.

- - -

"Miria," – She whispers my name… and I open my eyes… - "That was surprisingly quick…"

Huh? What just happened?

Galatea keeps looking at me and she has a bite mark on her lower lip, which however is regenerating as I look. Her head is shifted sideways and she isn't looking at me. She looks kind of disappointed. Something's definitely wrong… Finally she turns her eyes to me…

"Got a little overexcited?" – she points down…

Wha... I look down and see that I came all over her abdomen with drops reaching all the way to her breasts…

"And in barely 2 minutes…" – she continues.

Damn… I must be blushing like crazy right now… I want to say something… but just can't make anything out… For the moment I get off her and sit on the side of the bed.

"I guess you offensive types are like that…" – she gets up from bed and reaches her left hand to her wet stomach…

OK. Miria calm down. This is OK… I mean nothing really happened… And besides she did way more to me last night. Still why do I feel like I did an epic fail…

Galatea leaned back to a wall and continued even more…

"Oh relax… I can only envy such a fast metabolism that lets you…"

"I didn't mean to do it like that…" – I cut her off with lamest thing I could say, and somehow I raise my head and go on – "It's just that you were always in control and **you** always did everything…"

She was giving me a interested look and didn't interrupt me at all… That's not like her. All though I do know her so little… And yet I continue to try and find an excuse for what I did. I mean why should I? And yet I do. I want to look good in her eyes.

"You took it too fast with me on your end as well…" – I look back at the floor…

She once ran her hand over her wet waist…

"Well trust me, you beat my record…"

"That's not it." – I raise my head to her, - "Altogether. You never gave a choice to make or a chance to act. Everything hit me like a thunderstorm… I mean this is actually the first time I get to see you naked properly…"

She replied with a surprised look.

It may seem funny to you but yeah… Only now I can take a good look at her body and how good it really is. I never really did look on the night before… So now I take my time looking. And I'm not eating her with my eyes; it's more like I'm watching at a piece of art… A very sexy sculpture so to put it…

Nice long legs, that legendary ass-long hair… Looking at her body, my gaze wanders between her legs on instinct. And even there she's just angelic… Though I can't get a good look at her 'heavenly flower' from here I guess I like those tight 'gates' and a nice sliver of hair over it, a little more thicker than mine. And it sparkles in the light thanks to me tainting it with my dew…

Same for her stomach, the wet effect does make it look more seductive… but otherwise it's really… well I guess cute… can't really think of another word for it. If mine is closer to a six-pack, then she has a more flat one, but you can still see the muscles. Well she is a warrior and a defensive one…

"Well?" – She broke me out of my silent sightseeing… - "Do you like what you see?"

"Yeah, can't say anyone wouldn't" – I replied in a slow pace

"Well, it's you I'm interested in… And like this" she made a spin around so I could get a better view of her backside. And what nice backside it was, she even lifted her hair for me to evaluate it…

"That's angelic too. Now to what I was about to say… I …ah…"

I gotta find a right way to say it. Put it into the right words… Meanwhile she turned around back to me and moved a little closer raising her hands behind her head…

"And what about my breasts?" – Her tone is getting playful.

"They're good. And, Galatea, what I want is…" – I try to concentrate… There's something I want to tell her…

"How good are they then?" – She interrupts my thoughts like thunder.

"Really good! Now can you listen to m…?"

"And like this" - she ran her hands from her stomach and over her breast, getting some my come over them too…

"Wh-what are you doing?" – I even stuttered on seeing her doing _that_…

"Maybe I like this kinda stuff…" – she bit her lip.

Now her breasts also had a wet sparkle applied to them… and she was fondling them right in front of me…

And how do you expect me to concentrate with that… Damn. Meanwhile she walked closer to me and sat on the bed near me.

"Well… what was it you were saying…" she said in a seductive tone as reached her lips for my ear…

She's calling me to go in another round on her, but through immense will-power and a bit of irritation of being ignored I manage to get out some words…

"That's… just the point… you have your way with me all the time" – I grab her face with my hands and pull it to me. I want to see your eyes, Galatea, - "not that I don't like it… But… I want to have my way with you too…"

She looked surprised for a minute but then gave me her gentle smile

"So you want to do it _your_ style?"

I nodded

After a short pause she broke the silence

"Sounds intriguing. I suppose I can't refuse…" – she kissed me…

Whew… Somehow that was rather difficult for me to say. I guess I really am inexperienced at this. Even theoretically…

"But I hope it'll last out more than 2 minutes…" – her smile was turning into a grin.

"Oh shut up" – I hit her jokingly over the head, - "Anyway, you've gotten me all covered in… **me**. So I'll go take a shower." – I rise from the bed and head to the bathroom, - "By the way, you should do the same thing…"

"No… I want it to dry up." – she blinked to me… - "Keep your scent…"

"Pervert!" – I go to the shower, somehow feeling embarrassed…

As I get into the shower, I begin smiling though. Finally... I'm too proud to just be the target. Now I'll show her all I'm made of. It's even more silly but, finally I'll have a chance to impress her.

Wait a second. Do I hear footsteps coming to my shower?

- + - + -

That's it for scene 5…

Yeah-yeah, I know it's shorter than scene 4, but there's a reason for it. It was initially planned as a bigger chapter, but I decided to split it to 2 ones. So await chapter 6 is September.

Also I'm gonna make the Galateacentric fic I've been thinking so much about… But I'm really touchy about that one and keep rethinking it and rewriting it, so it was easier to make Drink It Down ch.5 rather than going with it. But when it's done, it's gonna be epic.

See ya all. And would somebody support me and write a GalateaxMiria fic too. This pairing needs attention…

And a big thanks to **TheDarkSpirit** who betas my stuff


	6. Just Six

Written from 17.12.08 – 24.12.08

Merry xmass fellow yuri fans

Warning: not beta-read. I wanted to make it till xmass. So I'll fix the mistakes later. Enjoy… And if you want me to update sooner – **review my story**

Scene 6…

OK. I got what I wanted from her. That's a first. I asked Galatea to let me take the lead and she agreed. A little victory – nothing less. But then again, probably the only reason she's letting me do it is because she knows I'll fail and everything will fall back in her hands. And right now I'm starting to think this'll be exactly what happens…

Huh…

Maybe part of me just wants to give up to that course of events, give up to her. Hell, I've got to stop being so soft on this. I've got to put all my effort into this. I will get a hold of myself and go… uh… to that… date with her…and… Damn, even saying that is difficult. I'm totally not cut out for this. Going like that I will fail and I don't want to. Phantom Miria doesn't want to lose, even in… stuff like this…

Uh, I don't even know how to call this… I need to set my mind straight. I should view this as something positive and something I'm good at. Like Awakened Being Hunts… Yes. That's my style… No.6 Miria commencing…

**OPERATION SIEZE GALATEA**

This is great. I'm feeling really more confident after putting it like that. It's like I'm actually coming back to the way I was. OK, to commence this mission I'll need information of a specific type. And judging by the secrecy of the situation there is only one person I should ask…

The 'summit' of the top10 hadn't officially ended, some groups were engaging in training or listening to strategy meetings. The corridors were empty. Just like last night. Well I don't have to go too far, the rooms were stationed in row, and even though there's a wide distance between them, walking from 6th to 7thwasn't far. I make it to her door. Flora. It's okay to ask her for dating advice, whatever she might assume about me she already did when she saw me last night. Before entering I check my appearance once more. The shower did a good job of getting rid of any evidence of our meeting with Galatea, and my hair was back to it's normal spikiness. I knock on the door and after a few seconds Flora opens the door.

"Miria?" – she sounds surprised, but her facial expression doesn't change… so Flora.

"I need to talk to you." - I start in a leader monotone, as I walk into her room, - "Or more specifically I need…"

"How did it go last night?" – Flora closes her eyes and smiles playfully, while sitting down on her bed

She interrupted my line of thought…

"Well…" - I need a quick answer so she wouldn't ask me for further details, something all-encompassing… - "… it was more than my words can describe." – that sounded casual, right?

"But still did it feel… you know…" – Flora was about to show something with her hands.

"Um, Flora, I need advice from you about a date."

Maybe my phrase will distract her from *that* topic. And it did, Flora was silent for a moment and lowered her eyes…

"So you didn't do it yet? And I was cheering for you…"

I jump back a bit at those words. Huh? Cheering for me? Was it a game of some sort? Flora was looking more disappointed every second. I've got to do something…

"No… We did do it…" – I give myself a face-palm. I guess it's useless covering it up.

"And didn't you like it?" – she looked at with eyes full of doubt.

"I did… in a way. But now it's… my turn and I need some advice from you. And if you help me, I'll tell you the details of both… encounters." – not that I remember the last one in great detail anyway…

Suddenly Flora's eyes are filled with such energy that I've never seen her demonstrate in awakened being hunts.

"Then I'll help you charm the girl of your dreams…" – Flora is a little too enthusiastic about this/

She's got it a little wrong, but as long as she's willing to help…

"Let's not get too far with that. Let's start with the basics. What do you know about 'dating' anyway?" - sit down next to her.

"Well I've read about it in several books and heard a few stories about it…" – Flora said.

"OK… Let's hear it." – I let out s sigh.

Geez, what was I expecting? She's a claymore, just like me. I guess any info would be good for operation 'seize Galatea'.

"First off, you should pick a romantic place for your rendezvous. Something like a castle or a moonlit valley on the edge of town. Galatea is very aesthetically touchy. She should be weak for things like that…" – Flora lifted her legs and dropped back on the bed, she was obviously happy to put her romantic wits to use.

"OK…" – I took out a piece of paper and wrote that down – "Let's consider that covered… What's next."

"Then… How you dress will be important. Something to accent your determination of giving her the best date she ever had. I sure something pink would go good with you, Miria."

"Huh? Why pink?" – that's definitely NOT my favorite color, I'm not even gonna write that down - "Can't I have something else?"

"But it would be really symbolic… Then maybe white… You know like lilies, that's also really symbolic." – Flora said looking at me as if she was already putting that dress on me… - "Then again, Galatea likes white too. Then you should weak black for contrast…"

"That sounds at least more to my liking… I'll write it down." – I put this vital info on paper, - "And yeah, Galatea does like white. I saw many white things in her room (very unlike the standard issue gray). Flora, you're turning out to be quite helpful."

As if boosted by that she got even more energetic and hugged her knees.

"Next, you should prepare for her something of a feast. But only with the best…"

"Wait. She's a claymore." – so are you and I Flora, we don't eat that much at all…

"Oh yes…" – Flora quieted down for a couple of seconds, - "Miria. How about you skip straight to the gift then…"

"Yeah a present would be a nice move in this operation. But what should I use…" – I write it down and mark it with a few exclamation marks.

"Flowers and jewelry are classic. Go with that. And next would be…the dance, where you sweep her of her feet and show her your fine and exquisite moves."

"Dance?!" – I'm quite stupefied by even trying to imagine myself d-d-dancing, - "I have no idea how to…"

"It's the thought that matters. Dancing is similar to sword-fighting. And for someone as natural at battle as you, Miria, it'll be simple…" – Flora smiled at that.

"Well it makes sense… I guess I am…" – I write it down too.

Great. With all this knowledge I'll devise a plan where I'll hold the upper hand. I'll include every detail and predict her moves ahead. The operation will be an easy victory. Galatea your going down!

"And when you dance her away, you give her a gentle kiss of a prince…" – said Flora.

"Yeah, let me write that down…" – yeah-yeah, kiss of a…

Wait a second. A kiss of a prince? I'm definitely no prince. And looking back, only a prince could pull off that plan. Romantic places, dresses, jewelry, dances. Where the hell am I going to get all that. I'm a Claymore, we're in the middle of nowhere, the only choice of clothes I have is…sigh…the uniform, and us dancing would be just unbelievable… I guess the source of this 'info' are fairy tales or love stories Flora overheard during missions, or during childhood. I doubt this'll help operation 'Seize Galatea'.

Still I listen to Flora going on about other stuff, pretend to write it down, tell her she was an enormous help and leave. Damn, that was a wrong turn. Can't say it was a totally useless visit either, but all of those ideas are impossible to accomplish for a claymore. I guess I'll have to adapt them to a mission. And…sigh…I'm gonna need some more advice. I was hoping in wouldn't come to this, but I guess it's vital for the mission. I'll have to be quick, cause it's a long walk.

- - -

Okay I made it *here*. This town is pretty big, but I think I won't have to look too long. Even without yoki perception I can guess where she'd be. A pub/tavern/bar would be the best place to look. And in the second one is where I hit the jackpot.

"Hey there, Helen" – I sit on the bar seat next to her.

"Wow. Um, hey, Miria… Is there a hunt on or something?" – she moved away a bit, and tried to hide her drink.

"No… You don't need to worry so much… Besides I don't care what you do in your 'time-off'" – I try to look as harmless as I can. I mean, a single-digit usually means only trouble to double-digits. And I am quite up-tight about many stuff…

"Oh… then what's so important for the Phantom Miria to look out someone as low as 22?" – Helen moved in on me with a suspicious look.

"Can't I just come and visit my awakened being hunt comrade?" – I lift my brows…

"Well if you put on an intimidating look like that, than it must be something dead-serious. So…" – Helen said drinking some more of whatever she was drinking…

"Well. It's something of a personal matter. A personal mission so to say…" – I put my hands together like I usually do when explaining strategies… - "And it'll be strictly confidential between you and me, understand where I'm leading…"

"You're gonna take the organization down! Woo-hoo for you Miria. Barkeep, a drink for my friend…"

"No, not like that! And keep it quiet…"

"Ah, come on. A claymore drinking in a bar is creepy as it gets. So no one's even getting close in to listen. So if it's not that then it's…" – she nodded in my direction, telling me to finish.

"I need your advice on a trivial subject in which I presume…" – I nod back at her – "…you are more knowledgeable due to your easygoing personality."

"Well that's a wide range of matters…" – Helen raised her eyebrows – "And the personal matter is about…"

"Is about Galatea…" – I hope she can conjecture out of that.

Helen froze for a second thinking about it. Then shook her head.

"Sorry I can't understand where you're leading. The only thoughts I get is as if you're asking me on advice how to get chicks. Stupid Helen logic, huh? So what's the reason?" – she put on an apologizing smile and closed her eyes.

"You just said it yourself, you dummy…" – I glare at her.

"I did?" – she stays silent for a second and has enough self-protection instinct not to laugh when she understands the point, - "So when is it happening? And where?"

"It's my call, so I'm supposed to be doing it. But it'll be tonight…"

"Not much time…" – for once I see Helen actually thinking at actions, if only she'd do it more often at battles…

"Miria, I'm sure you already know some basic stuff, don't you?" – she starts far off.

"Well I did ask Flora for advice. She's No.7. And I made these notes…" – I pass them over to Helen as if they were some secret plan (well for me they were)

"OK. Let's see…" – Helen shook a bit and nearly spilled her beverage, either she was shocked by Flora's naivety or more likely trying really hard not to laugh, - "So yeah she did a few points correct but either way that girl's far off…" – she passed me the blank notes back, indicating I should right anew.

"And?" – come on, Helen, I don't have much time, you're my last hope here…

"For starters don't look for fancy places. Just take her somewhere you know or feel comfortable at. Someplace you can pull all your moves… And yeah Flora was right, as far as I've heard Galatea likes the whole 'beauty' thing. So make it plain and simple, but…" – then she looked at me… - "On second thought screw that!"

"What?"

"It'll take too much time for you. I'll pick a place… Can't say it's a frozen waterfall, but it's close to the moonlit valley mentioned by Flora. That'll leave an impression on her…"

"Um thanks. Maybe you'll tell me where it is, so I wouldn't be lost trying to find it…" – I look at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, sure. It's atop a hill around here. It has some neatly looking ruins there…" – Helen drank some more of the stuff, she was drinking (I don't wanna know what it is), - " Sorry but I have to ask… What base are you at?"

"What? Can your rephrase that question?"

"Skip it, skip it. Now about dressing up… Flora thinks you'd look good in black huh?" – said she while reading the notes, - "Honestly, I think you'd look better in pink, but that would be hard to come by…"

Why does everybody think I'd look good in pink, it's just annoying.

"I have tons of black clothes, so feel free to use any of mine…" – said Helen beginning to read further.

"Wait Helen. Where the hell do you get black clothing, and tons of it at that matter?"

"Oh. The stretchable parts of my uniform are from it. So I've got spares… Let's see" – she gave me a look-over, - "I know just the suit for the occasion. Not as usual as everyday work/slaughter clothes and not as sassy as one might find in a shop… Trust me one this" – not that I have a choice but not to…

"OK. Suppose…" – Helen is really into this, I can hardly keep up noting that…

"Gifts are overrated. Pluck at least one flower on your way and it should be enough. Dancing? Well, try it if you feel lucky. Never worked for me… But Galatea…" – she's lost in thought for a second, - "Whatever, I'm not gonna say anything. See for yourself…"

I nod and write down almost anything she says…

"Wait. You'll need food and some wine…" – Helen said, - "And stop giving me that look. Yes **get food**. Go with something small like pomegranates for example, they're also aphrodisiacs of so I've heard… Damn looks like I'll have to get them for you myself. And wine is definitely on me too… Nothing works better than adding wine there. Even though she might not get drunk, you should, it'll make you more natural at stuff… And after seeing that, she'll decide it's okay to get drunk for her. And there you have it."

Helen is really good at this. I wonder how… On second thought I don't want to know. Anyway, this plan is great, even better than I anticipated. Asking Helen turned out to be a great move. With everything thought out like this, the plan will surely succeed.

"Galatea, you're going down!'

"If you want her to go down on you right there in the middle of the date, you should speak about it metaphoricly. Like tending to your flower or…"

"Stop, Helen." – I cut her off…

"Don't you need that kind of advice? I mean it'll be bad if you fail to deliver on the last stage…" – Helen starts giving me a if-ya-know-what-I-mean look…

"Helen!"

- - -

Commencing operation 'Seize Galatea'.

The invitation was done on simple paper and slit under her door. I phantomed away real quick so she wouldn't have a chance to drag me into her room. The time I chose was midnight, sort of reflection on her 'invite'. The place, I just told her the direction and to follow my yoki… That was good enough.

The place turned out to be some old ruins on a hill, just like Helen said. But yeah it probably would seem beautiful to someone with an eye for stuff like this. The sky is cloudless and nice crescent illuminating the night. A lake reflecting it can be seen from the top. The ruins are also black as id void of light, wonder it has some connection to our ebony HQ, where we're stationed. But it's a picturesque scene for a final showdown… but maybe even better suited for our little rendezvous. Galatea will be definitely impressed; or rather she'll get weak in the knees for such a place.

There's a flat stone plate in the middle, a place fit to be a table. Helen gave me the pomegranates, wine from the bar and some nicer looking glasses (I washed them again just in case). She must have a lot of people indebted in that town or she just looks intimidating, that no one chose to oppose her.

My dress ain't so shabby itself. She found me black pants (the stretching ones she was talking about) and they turned out to be quite formfitting. More than a usual uniform, or as Helen put it "Really brings out your ass!". Well it is really stretching over my backside… but I may use this to distract Galatea anyway. For the top Helen didn't have too much "not much limbs to extend there", so she took my old shirt and made it sleeveless (literally cut the sleeves off). And then gave me her black gloves which went past the elbow. Not too sassy as Flora might have dressed me and not as boring as the usual uniform. And I still had the white/black contrast thing Flora mentioned.

Helen wanted to stash some silk sheets "Galatea will squeal when she sees them" but then she said she couldn't find any and added that "grass can be softer than silk at times like these". Well never wanted anything like that anyway. I've had enough of Galatea's queen bed in her room. And then Helen started offering advice on how to do _that. _It started out with normal stuff, stuff I remember Galatea doing to me, but then Helen went on about something having to do with flutes and servicing her from the back (those are my words, she used far more rougher ones). But I probably had such a look on my face that she ended up saying "Maybe it'll be best to just what'll come naturally" and "Keep the extreme stuff for later dates". Well either way I don't think I'll be able to escape Galatea's assault on my body. So I'll just have to be the first one to attack…

It should be somewhere around midnight, but I assume Galatea will try to be late 3 or 6 minutes, to try and make me nervous. But… it's taking a little too long. Is she hiding somewhere behind a rock and waiting for my yoki to go into the right mood? Well in that case she'll have to wait a whole night and miss one hell of a date… Oh, wait there she is. I can sense her naughty little yoki appear around the hill. About time! (Damn I was getting a bit nervous) I mean I did all this preparation and if she wouldn't come. I'd kill her…

Galatea is Galatea though. She was wearing her uniform and carrying her sword, her hair flowing through the wind. Too cute to stay mad at, or at least trying to be that way. Upon getting closer she saw me, and then she couldn't resist licking her lips after she saw what I was wearing.

"So, you like to do it out in the nature, Miria?" – she tilted her head and gave me a smile.

"Knew you'd be late. Now come on…" – I say as I turn around and go to my (uh, our) improvised table.

_The operation has begun_ – I say to myself as I can feel her looking at my ass.

"So…" – I sit down across the 'table' from her, my claymore thrusted into the ground behind me, as chair - "Had a hard time finding this place?"

"No. Your signal was easy to follow. Like a beacon of light."- said Galatea as she put stuck her sword just like mine and began taking off the shoulder guards.

While she's doing away with her fauld, I pour the wine into the glasses. She sits down and let's out a chuckle as she sees a pomegranate o her side of the table.

"You really went all out on this didn't you?" – she said slowly putting a seed on her tongue. What a tease.

"Just a little courtesy. You can learn from me, I bet…" – I pass her the wine.

I keep my voice in a calm-leader tone, but with a gentler note to it. And I keep myself totally stoic or even a bit bored in appearance, while she on the other hand seems excited and anxious. I think I found her weakness. She teases me to a extent and I tease her a lot more by not giving in…

"Nice dress…" – she said while taking the glass to her lips, - "It really accents your hips."

_She's so obvious…__ And I can't believe how right Helen was._

"Yeah, I know you want it." – did I say that? I wanted to say 'yeah I know.' Ah well turned out good anyway, and I think she almost dropped her glass when hearing that.

"Didn't think you'd choose such a beautiful place for something as trivial as a meeting with me" - Galatea slowly looked around and then show a few love-daggers at me.

"Actually, I just picked the highest place. The better the view from here." – I deliberately turn around and demonstrate my dress once more to her, all the accents too.

"You're ever the tactic, Miri." – Galatea started touching her goddess-long hair.

Wow for her to start bringing out her main weapon already. These black pants must be magical or something…

"Well and I did hope you'd like it, Gala…" – I think she's gonna go berserk soon, I need to pull the finishing move on her first, I move in closer putting my hands on the table, - "Galatea, I want to tell you something."

She momentarily moved to me over the table. Almost on kiss distance.

"Yes?" – her beautiful voice wasn't all that calm anymore…

"Well uh…" – I put my hands over her, - "Let's dance!"

… was that not the right move?...

"Dance?" – she lifted a brow

I nod.

"Miria, I don't know how to." – I don't know why, but I thought she should know how to dance.

"Well neither do I…"

"This really isn't what I was expecting you to say…" – she seemed disappointed.

Now or never... I slam a kiss against her open lips. Her eyes widen as I throw her over the table and onto the grass. I put my hands on her face, so she wouldn't escape. My tongue is dominating hers for a change… Then I break the kiss for a grab of air…

"I hope you weren't expecting that either…" – I say as I take of my shirt.

Galatea is surprised to say the least, or she's good at pretending. I wrap my hands around her and lift her from the ground. She's heavier than I expected, but tolerable. I put her on the table, knocking over the wine glasses and squishing the poor pomegranate. I start taking off her shirt too, and she's eager to help. Pretty soon I've got her in the tightest embrace I can manage, and kissing her somewhere around the neck. My frenzy from this morning seems like nothing compared to this. I..want…her. But she's not disappearing or running away. She's right here for my taking.

I trail my kisses down her collarbone and move onto her breast. I take my time them, licking, sucking or simple playing around like she did with mine this morning. She lets out moans as I tease her erect nipples with soft bites. But then I get a little carried away and start biting her harder, and hands go down to explore her stomach area. She's shaking slightly, but I think she likes the bites even more now. Maybe she likes rough altogether.

I feel her hands pulling down my pants, but sorry Galatea, this is my night. I bite her again and she let's go. She's so obedient I can hardly believe it… I'm more slower than her rush last night. I give her breasts the proper treatment longer than she ever gave mine. But when she's becoming more and more anxious I replace my mouth with my finger and move on lower. Her pants are already wet and sticking really close, even copying the details of her private spots. I guess I am naturally good at this. I lift her legs and peel the clothes off, she's burning with anticipation of what's more to come. I kiss her *there*, she arches her back. I bite her pubic hair and she purrs… I wonder was it this great for her being with me.

I lick her very thoroughly, savoring the taste. And the taste is stingy and addictive. I…want…more. But also, I want to stretch it out as much as I can. I start out gently, licking around her lips, teasing her. She runs her fingers through my hair, holding down a scream. I squeeze her breasts to put her down a bit. Her body is trembling and it's stronger then when she was holding me down. She is great, I could get addicted to this. I give attention to her clit and in a rather violent style. Galatea grabs my hair stronger to the point where it hurts. I try to give it back to her with my tongue. She's not holding back at all, she's screaming into the night, and I love the way it sounds. And she's loving it too. It's not pretend to satiate my pride, I can tell by her body. She's into it, and I'll give her more. I can keep loving her through the night…

When she getting near it, I speed up and bring her to her orgasm. She comes and I drink it down. All her hot poisonous dew… Proof that she was mine tonight…

Right now I should be thinking that the 'operation' was success. I defended my pride and showed her that I'm not to be toyed around... But I can't… I just can't think of anything else then pleasuring the fire inside me. Pleasuring her body. Loving her...

"Galatea…" – I move in and kiss her…

She doesn't mind, she's accepting the kiss, she's kissing me back. And I'll go at her again.

- - -

Aww… I let out a yawn as I wake up… tired and my tongue hurts. I think I overdid it, but then I see her breasts rising as she breathes and I understand that I didn't… But there's one thing I want to ask…

"Galatea…" – I bite her nipple.

"Ah" – she wakes up – "Let go of it already it hurts, you know…"

"Why did you let me ask you out anyway?"

"After what you did, you have to ask… If you don't trust my body, then I'll say it. It was great and mind-blowing. The feeling of your spiky hair against my thighs is really something."

"I meant why did you let me go do it the long way. With the hill and 'dinner' thing. You probably could've just laid down and give me access to your body. I'do the same thing anyway…"

"What do you think?" – she kisses me

"Didn't want to hurt my pride?"

"That too. But not really… I wanted you to say it by yourself." – she starts trailing kisses down my neck…

"Say what?"

"That you love me..." – yet another kiss, this time between my breasts.

"But… I didn't say it…"

"Well maybe the words weren't spoken. But it was definitely spinning somewhere on your tongue" – she's going lower

"You are twisted. But I guess, you're… ahhh…" – she really doesn't want it to end with me being dominant, does she?


	7. 3x6

Written from 27.06.09, 2.07.09

Hello fellow yuri fans. Yet another chapter. The getting 3 and 6 together arc is over and I'll return to this fic, when I get new ideas (or you give me some ideas). This chapter is a sort of epilogue to chapter 6.

Scene 7

I'm so tired. My body feels sore and numb, especially _there_. And I think there are still a few bite-marks I didn't regenerate. Galatea was like a frigin' tropical storm. I've lost count how many times it hit me already…

And that tropical storm is currently lying next to me. Her queen-like hair spilled over the ground, eyes closed, her breasts softly rising with each breath. _OK, less focus on the breasts there, Miria… _Her mouth is slightly open, showing her teeth. At least this time those teeth aren't digging into me.

Even though she took it out on me with full force, I withstood it all. I even wore her out… I feel as though I've won, well sort of… Maybe she got way more pleasure out of that victory, but still… I won.

And my prize is lying next to me, asleep and, hopefully finally satisfied.

_Mission Complete?_

I guess so. I lean over and kiss her lips.

_What now?_

Ah… I don't know. I really don't. What usually comes after a mission?

**DEBRIEFING****… I guess…**

As I think that, the sun rises in the far horizon, blinding me with it's light. Morning after a long passionate night. And it feels great. It's almost like I'm not facing life and death situations on a daily basis. Almost. I can't say if I love Galatea, cause I don't think I know what love is. But she's my escape from the usual yoma-slasher and renegade double life. And I'm thankful for at least that…

And that escape was waking up. She hasn't opened her eyes yet, but I can feel her yoki rising. I hope she won't demand another round, but if she will, I'll just go with it and drain her to the last drop.

"Morning Miria…" – she said in her 'cute' voice.

I answer with a faint smile and look into the horizon. This place seemed way more beautiful at night. Now it was just a plain hill over a lake. All the atmosphere from lat night was gone.

"What are you thinking?" – she asks.

"I guess some things look better at night than in the light of the …Ouch."

She poked me in the side, and gave me a little glare.

"I wasn't referring to you, dummy! I was talking about the scenery here. I wasn't talking about you…" – I say while touching my side, that was rather painful…

"Oh really… Well then what can you say about me?"

"Oh please… Gala…" – I shake my head, but she's acting like it's serious business.

I look at her. I guess her generic beauty works even in the morning. Her hair has a few split ends, but still she looks like a village beauty queen. Well maybe a village beauty queen after a hard day's work at the mill.

"It's great… you just need to…"

I reach my hand to adjust Galatea's famous fringe, but she slaps my hand away.

"Don't touch the bangs, dangit… If I were you, I'd be more worrying about your hedgehog hair you have right now…"

"OK, OK." – and yeah my hair is probably a royal mess, - "Geez, why so aggressive? Aren't you supposed to be a calm defensive type?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. I'm protecting my hair… Any objections?"

"No-no. But still, Galatea, how did someone as forceful and impulsive as you become a defensive type. Just doesn't make sense…"

Galatea gave me a look like I said something incredibly dumb.

"Miria, you're an offensive type. That's painfully obvious. All you care… or used to care…" – she winks at me, - "…is fighting. You want to go and _destroy_ your enemies. That doesn't mean you don't plan or ush straight in, but that's your mission. Destruction…"

"You're awfully simplifying things here. I could the same say, you, instead of focusing on the fighting were worrying not to mess up your hair or otherwise protect your regal looks… "

"But aren't they worth protection? I care for myself. I want to retain my human side first and foremost…" – she did a very theatrical reach for the sky.

"Yeah. Cause Yoma are fugly…" – I nod at her making the most serious face I can.

She's slightly pissed, but she had it coming…

"You only fight. You don't really care about things that are secondary. Like beauty or say… pleasure…" – she stared me in the eyes and sent a small yoki wave over my body.

I can't really reply anything to that. I didn't think about trivial human stuff like that. Until maybe a few days ago. Galatea sees this in my eyes, and smirks.

"Still you were very aggressive in your approach to me…" – can't deny that can you.

"I'm different. I don't want to destroy things. I want to _obtain_ them. Use them for my own pleasure, care for them, protect them… You know, love them…"

"It explains your powers, but that's still pretty offensive in actions. Wouldn't you rather confess your feelings and wait for my reaction?" – I ask.

"I'm just decisive… But to make it more understandable. Let's for example suppose Ophelia took a liking to you? What would she do?"

I don't even want to imagine that… She'd…

"She'd just pin you to a tree and fuck the shit out of you. Sorry for phrasing it like that. But it gets the point across." – Galatea stretched out on the grass, - "So you should be thankful that a defensive type fell for you."

"Guess so… You just want to obtain me and use me for your pleasure. Those were your words, I believe…" – what do you say to that, lover?

She rolled over and picked a flower from the ground.

"Yeah… that's pretty much it…" – she said…

What? Is that what I am to you? And what about all the….

"Say Miria, do you know what love is?" – Galatea turned to me.

"The more I hear the less I understand…" – I bet she can hear the anger in my voice.

"It's actually really simple. You belong to me and I belong to you." – she comes closer, - "While you are mine to _play_ with, I'm also intrusting you with my body and my heart, for you to do as you please…"

"…"

"Did that answer your little question?"

"Your body and your heart, huh?"

"Every little inch…"

We kiss. On top of this sunlight hill wearing only our feelings…

"Well, maybe except the hair."

"Oh shut up and kiss."

End of Scene 7…

4


End file.
